The Sudden Stop
by spartan117qz
Summary: Jaune awakens to an unknown world, and a new life is ahead of him. With wings and horns of gold, he 'fearlessly' charges ahead. (Continuation of The Fall) All Chapters will be under 3,000 words except in special situations. Will have characters that have been killed in other specific fanfics as well, links on my page.


"Ugh, my head… what happened" Jaune said as he clutched his head, he felt as if he had been hit by a truck then set on fire.

Jaune mumbled as he got up from a clean white bed. A display floated next to his bed, covered in strange runic symbols. The moment his feet hit the floor a buzzer sounded and a reptilian creature covered in scales came rushing in the room, "You need to lie back down, your body is still recovering from the procedure" it said in plain English.

"What procedure?" Jaune slurred as he lay back on the bed

"Obviously the one to reassemble your corpse of course; you, my boy, died. And the guardian of your world retrieved your body and brought you here. Was a pain in the ass to retrieve your soul though, needed a damn grand soul gem to hold it; your soul is immense" it explained as it observed the display. Then he peered out into the hall, "Issac! He's Up!" it yelled out into the hall.

"Bloody hell, took long enough; I think Ruby's gonna get pissed if I'm gone to long" A man walked into the room, a long black cloak flowing to his ankles, a black shirt underneath and shiny black plates covering the shirt underneath the cloak. "The name's Issac, Jaune; I know you but you don't know me" he said as he stepped closer.

"Where am I?" Jaune mumbled as he continued to clutch the side of his head.

"Council medical facility Chantra (SHAN-TRA), one of six capable of resurrecting the dead and the only one with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere" the man who called himself Issac explained, enunciating every phrase with a motion from his hands. "Your death was a problem, and as it stands I have to fix all the problems that occur in your world set"

"What in the name of Oum are you talking about?" Jaune said as he looked closely at the man standing next to his hospital bed.

"You are officially dead on your home plane, and now you will become one of the first planeswalkers from Remnant or its branching alternates" he then moved on to take out a syringe and stab Jaune in the chest. Issac injected the material into Jaune causing him to jump up. The reptile glared at Issac in anger.

"Why did you do that? We don't know the chemical differentials between a normal mortal human and his people, a stimpack may be poison to him" the scaled creature said, after slapping Issac on the back of the head.

"Blah blah blah, you worry too much Baahlok, see he's fine" Issac said as Jaune jumped up off the bed.

"What did you just inject me with?!" Jaune yelled, not noticing the pain in his head fading.

"Stimpack, basically it's medicine" Issac said turning to Jaune, "It also has a chemical cocktail in it that will rewrite your DNA for modeling in the racial modification machine. Now up on your feet, you have a long stretch of training ahead of you" Issac said, as he grabbed Jaune's arm and dragged him out of the medical room, the buzzer going off loudly because his feet were touching the ground. He pulled him into the hall and continued for a few minutes, "Was it a right here or was it a left" Issac said quietly, scratching the top of his head. 'Great, good going Jaune; you tried to die and now your trapped in some weird complex.' Jaune thought to himself silently.

"It's a LEFT" Issac shouted pointing his hand into the air, and then continued to drag Jaune through the empty halls. "Straight for three intersections and take a right" Issac mumbled to himself

Jaune was trying to decipher what happened then it hit him, "I'M DEAD!" he shouted into Issac's ear

"Yeah, no shit dumbass; you jumped off the damn roof and made a mess for Beacon to clean up… probably drew in some grimm because of the blood, alrighty then we're here" Issac said as they rounded a corner to see a plain silver tube, the same color as the walls and floor. As they drew near a hologram appeared next to the tube, covered in the same runes as before. "Pick an immortal race to bond with and we can commence your training" Issac said pointing to the display, Jaune slowly stepped up to the display and stared for a moment.

"I can't read this" Issac made an 'o' with his mouth then tapped a couple of symbols, a light washed over Jaune's face and the display started to change. It listed hundreds of races, from dragons to demons, angels to something called dov. Jaune tapped 'Dov' and the display showed a picture of a dragon, it also listed all of the attributes: Immense strength, immortality, for some: wings, scales, horns, larger genitals ect. Jaune blushed at the genitals part but thought it sounded good to him, he hit the confirm button and then the display said for him to step into the tube. He did, a flash of light passed down his body and the door opened. He fell out, and curled into a ball. Small golden scales began to grow on his body, a pair of wings quickly sprouted from his back and a pair of small golden horns sprouted from the back of his head. All of the new growths were colored a shade of yellow.

"Hot damn, never thought I'd see the day. Drem Yol Lok, Zeymah" Issac said with a bow, he then picked up Jaune and slapped him on the back, below his wings. "Now you're ready, since you picked a growth type race, you should take some time to get used to the changes" Issac said as he directed him to a door. The symbols on the door said 'flight training'. "HAVE FUN!" Issac said happily as he opened the door and pushed Jaune through… to fall down towards a green forest below.

'great'

BOOM! You might be asking yourself, 'what the fuck just happened'; and here is the answer: the council is a collective of _artificial _worlds made by our imagination. We, the people of the source, design worlds for books, movies and games, and we never realize that we are making a whole universe through that action. Some worlds are created through the already set architecture of a world already made by someone else, which is called fanfiction. These are called alternates, in order for some people to become a planeswalker they need to be from an alternate, this version of Jaune is from an alternate where Jaune dies. So yeah, enough exposition. This will be a new thing I have started writing and will occasionally update when my brain won't work with me for Peyt X Sossedov or Frosted Rose. Sooo, yeah… goodnight! (it's like 2 in the morning as I finish this damn thing)


End file.
